Thinking of You
by PeggySwift
Summary: Inspired by the song and music video of the same title by Katy Perry; It's the summer of 1941 and Blaine and Kurt start to fall in love. Their love is anything but normal to the world around them. Blaine is soon drafted into the war. T now, maybe M later
1. He's Different

The crisp Ohio summer air brushed against Blaine's cheek. For middle of June it was slightly chilly, he even had to wear a sweater on his date with Mandy. Mandy Prescott, to be exact, James Prescott's beautiful daughter, the newest girl his mom and dad set him up on a date with. Blaine was getting tired of blind dates with girls he had no interest in. He was certain that his date with Mandy was going be just the same as his date with Sarah, Hannah, Lucy or any of the other girls. They'd run out of things to talk about before their greasy burgers and fries were served by the same waitress, who winked at Blaine every time. There was something about the girls his parents set him up with that made him roll his eyes and his skin crawl. All of them came from well off families and all of them had the IQ of a block of wood.

Okay, so maybe Blaine was being a little hard on them. It wasn't their fault that for some strange reason he didn't find them as attractive as he knew he should have. Whenever he would kiss them on the lips after a date or even when he made out with Rachel Berry behind the malt shop, he never felt any of the things that his friends had said they felt. No butterflies, no lightheadedness, not even urges to keep kissing them. Blaine started to think that there was something wrong with him, but he could never tell his parents how he felt. He couldn't tell anyone for that matter. It was probably nothing, and certainly he couldn't be the only one.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson wanted their son to go to some college and become a doctor or a lawyer after he graduated high school, despite Blaine's constant protests. It was inevitable that he was going to end up the man his parents wanted him to be, a husband with several kids and working a steady job. Most of his friends would kill to have that life, but for Blaine it sounded like prison and hell rolled in one. Blaine dreamed of leaving Lima for bigger things and better places. New York City beckoned him with its endless possibilities and other dreamers like him. There, Blaine could pursue a career in music and live however he wanted to. He could be free. This was only a dream though. His dad would literally kill him for just thinking about that.

Stepping out of his dad's Ford Sedan Coupe, Blaine walked up to Mandy's door and knocked. He looked at his watch and cussed at himself for being late. Mandy opened the door with a smile, obviously not disappointed at him for being fifteen minutes late for their date. She called a goodbye to someone inside and stepped out the door. She walked with him to his car and he went around opening the passenger door for.

"Thanks, Blaine," she replied as she sat inside. Blaine climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up. He flashed her one of his perfected fake smiles that even he started to believe was real, as they drove off to his favorite malt shop, Benjamin's. The car ride was silent except for the sound of the radio in the background, which was playing some sort of news bulletin that he didn't pay any attention to. Blaine didn't want to use up all his small talk before their date even started.

Benjamin's was pretty packed like it usually was on Friday night. It was the only place that you could go for a burger and good music without leaving the town. Blaine grabbed a booth towards the back where they could sit and talk awkwardly and sip their chocolate shakes for awhile. Mandy sat across from him and smiled at him again, but Blaine just looked down at his menu. He wondered how long the date would last before he was home and alone in his room playing his guitar.

It wasn't long before their waiter came around to take their order. He wasn't expecting a man to serve them; usually the same girl came and took his order every night he had a date. Blaine saw him out of the corner of his eye and something about him made him look up in a hurry. There standing in front of them was a handsome, skinny man with the most radiant eyes and a smile that seemed like the most genuine that he had ever seen. Blaine swallowed hard before he attempted to speak, but before he could say anything the boy looked over at him and spoke, "Hi there! I'm Kurt, I'm new here and I'll be your waiter today." There was something beautiful about his voice that Blaine had never heard before. A part within him just wanted to sit there all day and just listen to him talk to him about anything. He watched as he brushed a loose strand of hair from his forehead, his hair looked so soft and Blaine had the sudden urge to want to touch it for some reason.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and uh this is… Mandy Prescott," he motioned to his date that for a moment he forgot was here. She gave him a strange look that he didn't recognize when he introduced her. Kurt gave her a slight wave, before reaching for a notepad in his apron and asked what they would like. As Blaine always did, he ordered them two milkshakes, two burgers and two orders of fries. Kurt gave them one last smile before walking away to give the cook their orders.

As he walked away, Blaine's eyes couldn't help but glance over at how the pants Kurt was wearing hugged his ass tightly, which was perfectly round ass he might add. Blaine's cheeks flushed and he tried to shake the thought from his head. He had no idea why he was thinking about a man's ass, but it wasn't the first time. There was the lifeguard at the pool last summer, but Blaine had just thought it was hallucinations brought on by the heat. Of course there were few guys at school that he thought were cute, but that was nothing… wasn't it? Mandy was still looking at him strangely and just raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and shook her head, "You realize that guy is a total fruit, right?" Blaine just stared at her as if she was speaking another language. "I mean that he likes guys. I heard that if you're not careful, he'll grab your butt. You better watch out." Blaine laughed at her statement until he realized she was serious. He had never met someone that was… well gay.


	2. Can't Stop Thinking About You

**A/N I have big plans for this story, so I hope you like it! The next chapter will be in the point of view of Kurt.**

After his uneventful date with Mandy, Blaine walked her to her front door and said goodnight. He knew she was expecting him to give her at least a peck on the cheek, but tonight he didn't even feel like pretending he was interested in her. She told him to call her, but he had no intentions to ever really talk to her again. It's not like she wasn't a nice girl, it's just they didn't have anything in common. He told her how much he loved music and she talked about what some of her friends had done with their boyfriends. If he brought up school and their classes, she talked about all the cute guys that sat next to her and passed her notes. If Blaine even mentioned what was going on in the world around them, like the war in Europe, she immediately changed the subject to something lighter, usually involving her or someone she knew. It was like she didn't care about anything but herself, and that irritated Blaine. As soon as they finished their dinner, he decided they better leave. Mandy didn't put up much of a protest; she was clearly not having a good time either.

Now he was driving the Coupe back home, hoping that his parents weren't home to question how his date went. He was tired of telling them how the dates were nice but he didn't think he could see himself with them or that they weren't his type. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it still felt like one. Soon they'd become suspicious that something was wrong with him and he doesn't want to have to explain himself to them. They wouldn't understand how he felt. It seemed like most days Blaine was alone in this world. Nobody would ever realize he felt. Not his friends, David or Wes. Not any of the girls he dated. Not his parents or his sister Cathy. Hopelessness started crawling its way into his brain and he started to believe that he'd be doom to a life full of unhappiness.

When Blaine pulled up to his house, the lights were all off, meaning everyone was asleep and he counted his blessings silently. Practically tip-toeing through the house, he managed not to wake anyone up. After he changed out his clothes and into some pajamas, he sank into his old spring mattress. His mind started racing through everything, and it seemed to keep coming back to one thing… Kurt.

Back to Kurt's gentle hair that looked different than any of the other guys' hair. The crescent dimples that formed around his mouth when he smiled. How, despite working in a sweaty and greasy kitchen, he still smelled a bit like cinnamon. Blaine realized he shouldn't be thinking this much about a person that only had served them their food. He knew he shouldn't ever be thinking like this about a man. Despite how handsome Kurt was, this wasn't right.

But then Blaine's thoughts kept traveling towards the way Kurt's ass looked when he walked away. Soon he began to wonder what it would feel like to touch it. In fact, he wondered what his entire body would feel like against his own, how soft and warm it would be.

_Stop it Blaine. You like girls, not handsome and beautiful boys like Kurt._

Then he remembered Mandy's comment about Kurt being a 'fruit'. According to her, everyone knew that the new kid liked boys. Blaine knew that no one here was going to like that. Kurt would be whispered about around town and maybe even some of the other guys would pick a fight with him. Kurt didn't strike him as the type of guy who could hold his own in a fistfight. Lima, Ohio, probably wasn't the best place for him to be, but in a way… Blaine liked knowing that he was here. Maybe it wasn't wrong for him to feel this way.

Before going to sleep, possibly dreaming of Kurt, Blaine decided that he would go to Benjamin's Malt Shop and talk to him tomorrow. It would take all the courage in the world, and he could risk his neck if anyone saw him just talking to a 'fruit', but Blaine would chance it just to see that warm smile again.

Like every Saturday morning, Blaine woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and he knew that his mother's breakfast was waiting for him in the dining room. He threw off his warm covers and raced downstairs like a child. Cathy was already sitting at her spot at the table, flashing him a bratty smile with her tongue sticking out. Her curly black was similar to his, but was kept long in a neat ponytail by their mother. Cathy and his mom could always be found in the master bedroom putting on make-up and giggling about silly things. Blaine was glad one of them could have a good relationship with their parents.

Blaine loved Cathy, even if the twelve year-old got on his nerves and was constantly making him look bad in front of their parents. She was still sweet, and she could sense the tension between Blaine and them. She too knew what it felt to not be able to do what she wanted with her life. A few weeks ago she expressed an interest in becoming a nurse or a school teacher when she got older, but their dad just laughed at her. "You're a woman, Catherine, and my daughter. You are going to get married and become a wife, not some silly nurse. Why would you want to work, when that's the man's job?" Cathy just shrugged and went back to playing with her dolls. Blaine could tell she was crushed, just like he was.

After breakfast with his family, trying his best to answer their questions about last night, Blaine did his chores around the house and helped his dad in the garage for a bit. He knew how much it meant to his dad to show him how to fix up cars, and honestly it was the least Blaine could do. When lunch time came around, Blaine told his dad that he was going to meet David and Wes at Benjamin's. His father gave him $4 and Blaine thanked him. "See you tonight, dad," he said before taking hoping on his bike.

During his short ride to the malt shop, Blaine tried to think what he would say to Kurt. He knew that if he was there, he would be working, so he would too busy to have an actual conversation. Maybe Blaine could find out a few things about him, maybe even make plans to hang out later. Blaine couldn't actually believe he was getting nervous about talking to someone. Granted, Kurt wasn't just anyone; to Blaine he was this great mystery he had to figure out.

After leaning his bike up against the outside of the shop, he walked in and saw that it was nearly empty, something he had been hoping for. Looking around, he spotted Kurt at the counter, wiping it down with a damp rag. Blaine took a deep breath and sat down at the counter and gave Kurt a friendly smile, one he didn't have to fake. Kurt returned it, and for a moment it looked like there was recognition in his shinning eyes. "You're Blaine, right?" he asked. Startled that he remembered who he was, Blaine crooked his head to the side, replying with "You remember me?" Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'm good with names. What brings you here again?"


End file.
